Sex Talk
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: Chris believes it is time to give Cody the "talk" about being with another man while Cody insists he isn't gay.


**A/N- Story, woo woo woo! Nothing too complicated here. **

**Oh, and if you're going to flame me, leave a signed review. I'd love to message you and askhow I can better myself. Please, I beg of you. **

**Everyone else, enjoy!**

* * *

"Cody, it's time we talk." Chris pulled the young man aside as he entered the locker room filled with twenty other guys.

"Can't I at least change first?" This was not the way he wanted the night to start. Cody had thought he got off easy when Chris and Ted rode to the arena together without him. Apparently not.

"No. This is important. It can't wait any longer." By now, Ted had joined in and was sitting next to Chris.

"Fine. What? I don't have any money with me to go buy you something. I forgot your personal mirror, too. Your hair gel is in your bag. There, I covered it all, can I go?" Ted chuckled and shook his head while Chris slapped Cody upside the head.

"No! We need to talk."

"About?" Cody had noticed recently that the more time he spent with Chris, the more impatient he has become.

"It's time we gave you the sex talk, Cody. We feel now is the time." Cody thought they were joking at first. But one look at their faces, he knew they weren't. At least, Chris wasn't. Ted was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Thanks, but Dusty gave me that talk ten years ago."

"Yeah, but that talk was about girls. This is about men. You weren't gay ten years ago, Cody." Ted clarified.

"Listen, Cody. This is different. Your bee isn't going in the bird anymore. Your bee is going in a beehive." Ted almost lost it at that, but was able to control himself.

"Lets just say I go along with this for a minute, how would you two know anything about this?" Cody questioned.

"We asked Cena about Batista and him."

"Oh. Well, you could have saved yourself some time. I'm not gay."

"Condoms are very important, Cody. You are risking getting AIDS. Remember, always wear a glove to make love."

"Chris, stop! I am not gay! I don't need to hear this."

"Cody, this is different from jerking off with your right hand."

"I use my left, for your infor....never mind, that's not important. I don't plan on having sex with a man."

"Ted bought you something, to better help you in the bedroom." Chris nodded his head towards Ted, who proceeded to hand Cody a small bag.

"I don't need help in the bedroom." Cody mumbled, still taking the bag.

"We want you to keep this with you all times. Who knows when you'll meet someone in an alley." Chris continued. Cody rolled his eyes, then focused on the bag. He reached in and pulled out a small tube.

"Personal lubricant?" Cody read the tube. What the hell?

"We don't want to hear you complaining about being in pain the next day. It'll make it easier for you and your partner." Chris explained. Cody through the tube in the bag and dropped it to the floor.

"If I was gay, who says I would be the bottom?" Cody asked, a little too loudly. A few of the guys overheard and were now laughing to themselves.

"You would. Now, moving on. Ted, do you have anything to add?"

"Cody, don't ever feel pressured into having sex. You can always say no! You might find it would be better if you wait until you are a little older."

"I'm twenty four!"

"Like I said, maybe you will want to wait a few years."

"You also must be a giver. Don't expect to to be the taker all the time. You must a give a little to get a little."

"Guys, thanks, but that's enough. I don't need to hear anymore of this. I'm not gay."

"Cody, Ted's been your best friend for as long as you can remember. I have been your best friend for close to three years. Neither of us have ever done anything to make you distrust us. You can come out and admit that you are gay. We honestly don't care. We accept it. It does not freak or weird us out." Cody's mind wandered to all the times Ted and Chris embarrassed, humiliated, and made a fool out of him.

"Yeah, thanks guys. It's good to know I can trust you." Cody decided that maybe if he agreed with them, they'd let him alone.

"Good. Back to the sex talk. Apparently it hurts the first time Cody....." Cody sighed, it seemed there was no hope of getting out of this.


End file.
